El lobo que aúlla a la luna
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: Su mente navega por mares inciertos, Sasuke es el faro que la guía. Él se permite darle la verdad a cucharadas, disfraza la verdad con mentiras blancas. Ella es su mundo aunque él ya no sea el de ella. SasuHina.


El lobo que aúlla a la luna

.

.

.

 _El momento más solitario en la vida de alguien es cuando están viendo que todo su mundo se desmorona, y lo único que pueden hacer es mirar fijamente._ ─F. Scott Fitzgerald.

.

Los personajes no son míos, son de un tal Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

─ ¿Sabes? Naruto regresará pronto─ dice con suave voz, se deja colocar en aquella silla en la que ha estado prostrada durante mucho tiempo, o quizás poco, no lo recuerda realmente, su ayudante no responde. Está acostumbrada─ Está ocupado con su trabajo y tuvo que viajar a resolver algunos asuntos de la empresa, pobre, trabaja tanto─ susurra con un deje de melancolía mientras es sacada lentamente al patio, afuera el sol cae, le permite ver un jardín extenso, algunas flores, más allá aquel árbol frondoso que es su destino no sabe porque pero aquella imagen le trae melancolía y siente ganas de llorar pero se las aguanta, no quiere que aquel hombre la mire con lastima.

Se ha encariñado con él, está siempre pendiente aunque no hable mucho y se dedique a estar a su lado, quiere recordar su nombre pero en su mente un torbellino lo impide, solo sabe que está enferma aunque no sabe muy bien de qué. Pero es familiar.

─Cuando él vuelva, espero estar un poco mejor… se preocupa mucho, aunque no lo aparente, siempre está tan alegre, es por eso que me enamoré de él…

Están ahora bajo el árbol, el hombre de mirada indescifrable le alcanza una frazada sobre las piernas, aunque sea de día y el sol este justo arriba, siempre tiene frio, su complexión es débil ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie, pero hoy se siente mejor, no ha tosido, siente algo de fuerzas para poder salir.

─Gracias…─susurra, quiere decir su nombre, no lo recuerda, se siente tonta, aparta la mirada, quiere realmente agradecerle por cuidarla siempre, sabe que lo conoce pero no puede aparecer un nombre.

─Sasuke─ dice él cuando advierte la mirada inquietante mientras se sienta en una de las raíces de aquel árbol, su voz le ocasiona una incomodidad que no sabe definir, no tiene un tono de reproche, no hay emoción en su voz.

─Sí, Sasuke─ sonríe ─gracias, Sasuke.

Lo ve asentir y se pregunta de dónde lo conoce, sabe que lo conoce pero no pude relacionarlo, ella no habla mucho y él no parecía ser del tipo de personas que es amigable con todos pero venia todos los días y le ayudaba. Sabe que no es un enfermero, las ropas caras lo demuestran. El reloj que adorna su muñeca le dice; empresario. Fuera de eso no hay nada más que pueda saber.

─Un amigo de Naruto.─ piensa cuando una imagen distorsionante se le aparece. Le parece familiar el tono negro de su cabello contrastando con el rubio de Naruto.

─Disculpa─ habla de nuevo y él la mira, se siente pequeña─ Naruto, él… ¿te ha pedido que estés aquí?─ se arma de valor para preguntar, no quiere ofender o que piense que le molesta su compañía, solo quiere saber, en ocasiones aquellas lagunas mentales alcanzan a Naruto, su Naruto, aquel hombre que ama, tiene tanto que no lo ve que teme olvidarlo, regresaría pronto, tan pronto como solucione aquellos conflictos, no debe sentirse triste. Es de los pocos recuerdos que aun sostienen su confusa mente y no quiere perderlo. Es el ancla que impide que se hunda.

─Sí, ─responde, no aparta la mirada y ella se siente a gusto, tan a gusto, todos los días.

─Disculpa─ murmura─ mi memoria no es muy buena.─ solo quiero decirte que espero no sea una molestia tener que venir todos los días… Naruto, él vendrá pronto, estoy segura que está muy agradecido contigo. Yo también, a veces me siento muy sola… pero cuando estás aquí me siento feliz…

Sasuke intenta sonreír pero está seguro que no lo consigue, vuelve su mirada al horizonte. Ella tiene días malos, y él lo sabe, este era solo uno de esos días, cuando su memoria está perdida en tiempo y espacio, es un hombre paciente, ella no es una mala persona.

La lleva al interior después de una hora, casi todo el tiempo en silencio, la observa, su piel está apagada, su pelo ha crecido mucho, quizás debía cortarlo, la lleva a la mesa, le sirve un poco. Se sienta a su lado y la ve comer en silencio, él no tiene hambre, pero da pequeños sorbos al agua para que se sienta acompañada.

Vuelve su mirada cando escucha el sonido metálico que la cuchara hace al caer, ella llora y él no sabe qué hacer en esos casos, tiene sus manos en su rostro y se escuchan sus quejidos, después de u tiempo que parecía eterno sus sollozos terminan, Sasuke se para a recoger la cuchara y colocarla en la mesa.

─Regresará pronto─ dice mecánicamente, quiere poner su mano en su hombro pero regresa se queda en el intento. Ella no habla más, Sasuke toma aquella silla y la conduce a su cuarto, sabe que necesita descansar, él también. Ha olvidado cuantas veces ha escuchado eso, cuantas veces la ha escuchado llorar y llamarlo.

Quisiera poder hacerlo, traer a su único amigo ante ella para ver de nuevo aquella mirada feliz, pero no puede, solo puede cuidarla pacientemente, las paredes parecen cada día más estrechas, quiere huir pero no puede. Acostada ella le dirige una mirada de pesar.

─Gracias, Sasuke─ murmura más dormida que despierta, él no contesta, solo asiente con un mínima sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos ella duerme, apenas son las cinco. Jala una silla y toma su libro que está en el buró y lee, sabe que despertará en una hora, volverá a preguntar por Naruto y se rehusara a cenar algo, le dará su medicina, la aceptará con gusto, aquella pastilla blanca que le permitirá dormir hasta el amanecer. Conoce la rutina de memoria, algunos días, cuando está lucida cambia un poco, no mucho.

Así ocurre, pasada la hora ella abre sus ojos perlados, lo mirara leer, se pregunta a qué hora es pero el reloj en la mesita le contestará. Pero ocurre algo, está muy callada y solo lo observa, deja aquel libro que no encuentra interesante pero le permite matar el tiempo.

─Él ha muerto, ¿cierto?─ dirá con voz apagada. Asiente, aquella lucidez le espanta terriblemente, sigue confundida. Llora y nuevamente no sabe qué hacer.

─Hace años─ le responde al fin con palabras, llora más quedamente.

─ lo siento, Sasuke─ dice al fin mirándolo, y él sabe que lo reconoce, no sabe si sentirse feliz o miserable. Se para de la silla y toma asiento en la cama, ella coge su mano fuertemente como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Y llora más y el Uchiha sabe que no es por Naruto sino por él, por ella, por ambos. Se recuesta a su lado y siente las frías manos abrazarlo sin dejar de llorar, responde al abrazo porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Han estado así durante mucho tiempo, encerrado en el tiempo y espacio, sin poder escapar. Su pelo ya no es tan negro como antes, su rostro ya no es joven como cuando se conocieron pero el tacto se sigue sintiendo igual.

─¿Por qué sigues aquí?─ Pregunta ella

─Porque te quiero─ contesta y no es mentira pero le sabe amarga aquella respuesta, ella lo mira y besa su frente y él se siente como un niño pequeño que está perdido y ha encontrado su hogar de nuevo.

─Nos casamos─ dice ella─ hace años.

─Sí – le responde.

─Estoy enferma,─ menciona más para ella, y no responde porque no hay necesidad.

Ella lo abraza con fuerza y él odia esos momentos de lucidez porque sabe que sufre más que cuando no lo recuerda, porque ella se odia y quiere retener su memoria lo más que puede. Nunca funciona.

No sabe cómo decirle que su mente esta distorsionada, que se confunde, que Naruto no le correspondió nunca, que hasta el final de sus días él fue un amigo. Que a quien ama es a él, con quien ha hecho su vida, con quien fue feliz antes de que su cerebro empezará a fallar y revolver su memoria. Su mente confunde fechas, nombres, personas. Tiene los sentimientos de sus quince y sus memorias de los veinte, por lo mismo recuerda a Naruto y no a Sasuke.

Aquel día cuando él se despidió de su esposa por que viajaba por negocios y le prometió volver, cuando corrió porque le avisaron que estaba en un hospital. Un desmayo. Nada grave, le habían asegurado, pero cuando los perlados ojos de su esposa se posaron sobre él supo que algo había mal. Jamás volvió a ser lo mismo.

─Pásame aquel papel─ le dice y él se para ella escribe algo que Sasuke no lee.

La noche ha caído y han estado platicando largamente, recuerda que están en otoño, que cumplirá pronto 37 años, que ha estado casado con él durante 15 años, que no hay hijos y que tiene en ese hospital unos meses.

Sasuke no tiene el corazón para decirle que esa lucidez no durará mucho, que no hay esperanza para una cura, que ha sido egoísta y se ha ido largos días para no verla en ese estado, que le duele cuando no lo reconoce. Que han tenido la misma conversación cientos de veces. Que no son meses sino tres años de estar encerrados en la misma monotonía.

Ha querido marcharse muchas veces, pagar para que la sigan atendiendo, que siente que su presencia no hace diferencia, pero regresa siempre, porque aunque Hinata no lo recuerde él sí. Es su esposa y prometió cuidarla para siempre. Aún la ama y esos instantes de lucidez lo son todo, le permiten abrazarla y besarla. No es un acto de caridad, a la vista de todos él era libre y podía irse, era demasiado generoso el que se quedara. Nada más alejado de la realidad, se quedaba porque no tenía donde ir, porque el mundo era pequeño y los instantes junto a su esposa lo hacían feliz más que cualquiera en el mundo. La prefería a ella.

Hinata le ha podido que siga su vida, que se enamoré de otra persona y le dice que sí para calmar su corazón, le dice que sí a todo. Porque las mentiras blancas le permiten tener paz a la mujer que lo mira perdida y no dañan a nadie.

.

.

Él despierta siempre primero, la ve dormir y conserva aquella esperanza de que lo vea y reconozca pero sabe que no es así, se levanta y ve la nota que ha puesto Hinata, sonríe tristemente, lo toma entre sus manos, lo pone en su pantalones y se retira.

Una hora después despierta ella, busca con la mirada algo que sabe que es importante pero no recuerda. Tiene algunos vestigios de una mirada, de cálidas palabras, intenta concentrarse. Está olvidando algo y siente que no debe hacerlo.

Un hombre entra y le sonríe un poco, no sabe porque pero le da confianza, piensa que es un hombre atento cuando la ayuda a ir al baño a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse, se siente familiar como si lo conociera de años y a su mente vuelve una chispa que pronto se apaga. Hay algo en aquellos profundos ojos negros que la hace seguirlo a donde él vaya sin objetar.

El hombre la ayuda a sentarse cómodamente en la silla de ruedas que ha usado durante mucho tiempo, quizás poco pero no recuerda, sus brazos se sientes cálidos y seguros, Hinata se siente protegida. Empuja suavemente afuera. Es hora de desayunar.

─Sabes, Naruto regresara pronto. Está ocupado con su trabajo y tuvo que viajar a resolver algunos asuntos de la empresa, pobre, trabaja tanto…─dice, Sasuke se sabe el diálogo de memoria.

En el buró, en aquel cajón que guarda celosamente, cientos de notas de colores aguardan a ser leídas por su dueña; nunca lo hará, de eso Sasuke se ha asegurado. No por maldad, las primeras veces pensó que servirían pero solo ayudaron a que Hinata lo mirará confusa, que pidiera ver a Naruto, que se negará a comer y a que estuviera junto a ella. Aprendió que cuando fueran días buenos, ella lo recordaría por sí sola, era lo mejor.

Esa mañana una nueva nota ha caído allí para empolvarse, con la bella caligrafía de aquella mujer de ojos claros.

.

 _No lo olvides, Sasuke es tu esposo._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._

.

.

Está pareja la amo desde siempre, es mi ship forever. Y como casi siempre me gusta ponerla en una situación diferente. Esta vez en algo un tanto melancolico.

No me pregunten de la enfermedad mental, la saqué de la manga, no sé si hay algo así o si la pérdida de memoria funcione así. (No investigué, perdón ) Lamento las faltas de ortografía y redacción.

Es todo. Nos vemos en la próxima.

Saludos.


End file.
